1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera and more particularly to a camera whose operation is changeable between a tungsten-light mode and a day-light mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the operation of video cameras (motion and still pictures) and TV cameras, for example, is switchable between a tungsten-light mode and a daylight mode as desired. In a generally practiced method for effecting this switch-over, the color balance of the camera is either optically or electrically shifted according to the difference in color characteristics between tungsten-light and day-light. For example, white balance is set on the basis of tungsten-light and, for changing to the daylight mode, either the color mixing ratio of R (red) and B (blue) is changed in processing the electrical signals or a CCA filter (a color conversion type A filter) is inserted in front of the image pickup surface.
For flash photography with a camera set up in such a manner, the photographic mode of the camera must be set in the daylight mode according to the color characteristic of the light to be emitted by the flash device in use. In this connection, it is conceivable either to set the camera in the daylight mode manually when mounting a flash unit on the camera or to set the day-light mode substantially in response to mounting of a flash unit on the camera. In the former case, however, there is always the fear that the photographer will forget to perform the manual operation. In the latter case, a tungsten illuminated photograph becomes impossible without flash while the flash unit is mounted on the camera. Further, where monitoring is desired, monitoring in the tungsten-light mode is preferable if the object to be photographed continues to be under tungsten illumination until immediately before a flash photograph. Therefore, the mode switch-over arrangements of the prior art described have been apt to be inconvenient.
Such cameras have the following disadvantages:
Where the photographic mode must be manually controlled, the operation becomes complicated; the manual operation tends to be forgotten; or there is a tendency to pIerform erroneously. Where the photographic mode is arranged to be automatically set to a mode suited for flash photography by mounting a flash unit on the camera, an appropriate photograph becomes impossible without using the flash unit if the flash unit is left mounted on the camera; and this arrangement causes inconvenience in carrying out monitoring prior to photography, because such monitoring is preferably carried out in the original mode before flash photography even if the original mode differs from the mode suited for flash photography.